


Shifting perspectives

by blackcrystaly



Series: The other side of the mirror [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom!Sebastian, Dom/sub, M/M, Moriarty is a Consultant Detective, PWP, Smut, Sub!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter is the tale of how Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty met.<br/>Second chapter deals with Sebastian finding out one of Jim's little secrets<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this is my first MorMor ever... 
> 
> I want to thank therunawaypen for prompting me on this one, when commented that she saw Moriarty as the most domineering submissive and Sebastian being turned on by it.
> 
> As ever, English isn't my mother language, so please be kind when pointing at any mistake you might find. I'll be more than glad to make corrections and thankful for the help to make my stories better.
> 
> As always I'll be coming back to make little adjustments.

They had met several years before, when the man was accused of murdering a gambling addict with whom he had been playing in couples against other two. The blond had been released on bail since he had powerful friends in some circles and had contacted the one who was told to be the best consulting detective in the world.

By the end of the day, Jim Moriarty had proven most conclusively that it was impossible for the blond sniper Sebastian Moran to have made the shot that killed young Ronald Adair.

The former soldier had not only been grateful but intrigued at a finding a submissive that could face dominants with such ease and had chosen a rather strange career for himself so had asked Moriarty out on a date as a "thank you". Jim simply slapped the tiger hunter on the face. He hated when doms thought they could easily take control of him or that he was desperate enough to be taken that all they had to do was ask him out.

Sebastian had touched his reddened cheek and did the most unexpected thing: he laughed, hard. The brunette stood there watching at the man surprised and -even if he didn't want to admit it- fascinated.

“You are certainly a dangerous kitty, aren't you?” The man had said at least with a grin on his face “I didn’t mean to offend you, I just thought it would be nice to get to know you better, but I’d have taken easily a ‘no, thank you’” He had told calmly. Colonel Moran had dealt with feral submissives before, since they had to be a bit wild to get ahead in the army so he knew better than to react violently to the man’s actions.

Moriarty was left speechless at that so he just turned around and left the man alone on his house.

The blond pursued him restlessly. He began to send courting gifts to him, and they were thoughtful tokens not idiotic things like others had tried before and he couldn’t really help himself but send short "thank you" texts after each one. Sebastian had given him a new microscope, three powerful magnifier glasses, a box of reactives he had been drooling over -he would never know how Moran had known he wanted it-. The last gift he received before deciding to let the man take him to dinner came one morning, when he received a big white box with a huge black bow, Jim had tried to deduce what could possibly be inside but an hour later he finally opened it intrigued, between soft tissues he found a tiger skin. He studied it for a second and realized it was actual real fur, and he remembered that Sebastian had been known for taking down man-hunting tigers. The brunette got the nagging suspicion that what he had between his hands was one of his kills.

Jim had bit down on bottom lip, it certainly appealed to his baser nature that a strong hunter would send him such a piece but he had decided long ago he wouldn't allow for any dominant get hold of him again after what he had suffered so he put it aside and went to work on his little lab. Several hours later, he realized he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Moran. Maybe if he let the man take him to dinner or something of the kind the colonel would show his true colors and he would be able to get the man out of his mind, Moriarty decided.

 

**Thank you for the gift, it’s one of yours, isn’t it?**

 

**You’re welcomed. Yes. Did you like it?**

 

 _The man was so polite it was infuriating! When would he show that he was just like all the others?_ Jim wondered and decided to act on his impulse.

 

**Do you still want to have dinner with me?**

 

**Of course.**

 

**Saturday, 9 pm at Blanche**

 

He informed the man, half waiting for the hunter to remind it was traditional to let the dom chose the place and hour

 

**Perfect, see you there**

 

 _Damn the man!_ Moriarty thought while his lips curved on a smirk.

 

That night he had dressed with a black bespoke suit, white shirt and grey tie. He was going to make Sebastian Moran show he was just like any other dominant and then he would stop thinking of the man, and would go back to his life of solving other people’s trifles without any more distractions.

The blond arrived with military punctuality, at 9 sharp. Jim saw him get inside and ask for the reservation under Moriarty’s name without the least discomfort.

“Hello Jim” Sebastian greeted with a soft smile while sitting down confidently. The green eyed one had chosen a nice dark blue suit with a matching tie and the brunette couldn’t but approve of it.

“Sebastian” He acknowledged with soft movement of his head.

“How are things going? I hear you were working on the Beryl coronet’s case” He said with a polite smile while a waiter came to them to offer some menus.

“I’m confident I’ll be able to return it to its owner soon.” The brunette detective said almost nonchalant, he didn’t trust the man not to be one of Holmes’ agents, even if he hadn’t been able to find a single clue to that fact “Have you gone back to that gambling club you favored?” He asked feigning to be thinking what he would order.

“I didn’t think it would be a good idea, after the whole affair. Even if they apologized and invite me to go back” Moran said sincerely and chose quickly what he wanted “Can I ask you something?” He asked putting the menu aside.

“Sure” Moriarty said coldly.

 _Here it comes_ , Jim thought with a deprecating smile and waited for the inevitable questions: _why do you work when such a nice, apparently rich sub could find a nice dom to keep him? Haven’t you thought of settling down yet? Maybe you just haven’t met the right dominant, why don’t try me?_

“Would you like some help with it?” Sebastian asked suddenly and the he quicken to clarify “I know you can defend yourself, but some of the people Holder has deals with aren’t really nice and sometimes it does help having another set of arms around”

Jim looked at former sniper amazed. This man was absolutely infuriating! He couldn’t act like a proper dom for the life of him apparently!

“I'll think about it” He thought feigning indifference while the waiter finally came to take their orders.

Of course the man would ask Sebastian for what _they_ wanted and he was about to snap to the poor attendant when his date intervened.

“He can tell you what he wants” Moran said before giving the waiter his own order.

The maître looked at the blond disgusted. It was obvious the man thought that real doms should never allow, much less encourage, such a behavior in public.

“I think that such a pitiful subservient sub as yourself, who only keeps this job because it’s sleeping with the head waitress and the chef, should be glad if you ever found half a dom like mine” Jim said at last almost seething “and I think I’ll request a change of service, unless you want me to go to the nice woman behind the counter to explain things to her”

The waiter looked terrified and ran away to ask for someone else to take the “problematic” table.

The blond simply arched an eyebrow.

“The nice, obviously fake blonde over there it’s the man’s actual dominant. And she is quite the conservative, too. If she finds out about her sub's little secret affairs he would not only be fired but disciplined and then abandoned with disgrace” Jim explained calmly.

The other man laughed for a second.

“Actually, I was surprised at you calling me your dom” Sebastian said with a playful smile, it was obvious he hadn’t take it too seriously.

The brunette had shrugged his shoulders

“He thought you were my dom, I wasn’t about to explain anything to such a bigot”

 

The rest of their meal went smoothly, the green eyed sniper shared some entertaining stories of his time as a tiger hunter and eventually Jim opened up enough to tell a few of his own.

By the time they were around desserts, Moriarty had decided that Moran was someone he definitely wouldn’t object to meeting again. The man was surprising and complex like a puzzle and he loved those! Moreover he didn’t seem to have any interest in taming him which certainly gave the former soldier some points in his favor.

The bill would be certainly another test. The new waiter, who had politely refrained for making any comment or even looking at them for too long, brought it to Sebastian. The former soldier looked at him for a moment questioningly before taking his card and giving it to the young man.

“My treat, this time” He said with a big smile knowing that it wouldn’t be a major issue.

Moriarty smiled back.

“Thank you”

 

They walked to the parking lot where the sniper had his car. The detective tended to favor cabs and the tube since it would let him encounter all kind of people and know many secrets of the city.

“Would you let me take you home?” The man asked softly.

Jim considered the question for a moment. Even if Sebastian had been the perfect date, he had had some of those that ended with him having to knock down a suitor because he thought that paying for dinner gave them a free pass to his bed. But wasn’t that the point of him having this date? Showing to himself that Moran was just like every other dom he had met?

“Yes” Moriarty said at last with a smile and got on the car.

The drive wasn’t too long and Sebastian walked him to the door.

“Will you claw my eyes off if I kiss you goodbye, kitty?” The blond had asked well-naturedly and Jim looked at him almost indignant.

Still, the man didn’t try anything, just waited there for him to give his permission or refuse him, and Moriarty was able to tell that if he said no Moran would turn around without any kind of reproach. It was obvious that he had lost, and even if the detective was a sore loser most of the time, right then and there, he didn’t care.

He put a hand on the man’s nape and pulled him to his face, kissing the tiger hunter hungrily. It had been years since he permitted himself such a contact.

Once it was over, he forced himself to refrain from inviting the man in. He wasn’t letting a dom he had just met into his nest. The blond gave him a quick peck on the lips before going away.

 

Jim had gone inside of his house and had to almost run to the bedroom to take care of his erection. A simple kiss had reduced him to such a needy, pathetic state! He hated Sebastian Moran he decided, the man was dangerous!

And yet, his mind kept conjuring the man’s image while he took care of himself with hurried movements, and he imagined the man’s fingers entering his body, the tight control he must had over his body to have been such a successful sniper… the strength that was obvious he still had.

Moriarty bit down on his lips to prevent a howl from being heard when he came, and he closed his eyes, his desire subsided but he felt unsatisfied. _It’s just biology_ , he thought hugging himself in an attempt to comfort himself, _and years of hearing that good subs are those who have a dom to take care of their needs, of being conditioned to need a man inside of his body to get that extra feeling of completion_.

He went to sleep with the firm intention of never again even talking to the blond former soldier.

 

 

At the end, the tiger hunter’s warning had been correct, his client had been with bad companies and if the other man hadn’t been sitting somewhere with an assault rifle covering his back, the world would have lost the only consulting detective it had. He had been trapped by Burnwell and his men and they were about to end his life when four precise shots took care of all of them, and of Holder’s niece who had been besides the robbery and was waiting close by for the man to dealt with the “bothersome submissive”.

Jim tried to locate the sniper but it was to no avail, so he just took care of the whole thing, calling the police to the scene and telling then it was obviously some enemy of the well known sir George Burnwell had just taken the perfect chance to kill him. Then he went to the poor Beryl Coronet’s keeper to give him the news. He had recovered the jewel but lost a family member.

Jim was furious and excited all the way to his house. Sebastian had saved his life but only because he had followed him without even asking! The man was already taking liberties! But he hadn’t even tried to contact him later! And he had lied to the Yard to protect the man he didn’t want to see again…

Moran was waiting for him at the front door. Moriarty wasn’t really surprised to see him. He paid the cab fare and walked to the blond.

Once more he slapped the man, hard and then kissed him with all of his might. They managed to get inside of the old but well built house. Sebastian pushed him against the back of the door once it was closed and bit down his neck.

Jim howled at the feeling of a dominant marking him and tried to yank the man’s head aside to no avail.

“Hush, kitty, I won’t hurt you” The hunter said with a grave voice, before kissing the offended skin while his hands took of the man’s jacket and threw it aside.

“It’s a bespoke jacket you beast!” Moriarty protested, while he helped to divest the hunter and bit down the man’s shoulder almost savagely.

“I’ll take care of it later, I promise” Sebastian told him conciliatory before taking the lanky man on his arms “Bedroom?” He asked

“Put me down, now!!!” Jim ordered him. He wouldn’t be carried princess style to his own bed! That was too undignified.

The blond did as he was told, but instead of anger, his eyes were shining with desire and amusement. _How dare he laugh_?! Jim thought mad and dragged the hunter to the place where he had relieved himself the night before, and all the others since their date, thinking of him.

He pushed the man onto the mattress and straddled him. He kissed the green eyed one passionately and bit the man’s lips, trying to make sure the man knew he wasn’t just lying there and taking whatever he choose to give.

Sebastian let him take the upper hand, content with caressing him and taking off the rest of his tailored clothes. Eventually, he turned them around, and looked at Jim for a second to make sure the man was okay with it.

“I want to take you in my mouth until you come with my name in your beautiful, tempting lips…” Moran said hotly and the brunette seemed surprised at it but nodded.

Many doms, particularly the old fashioned ones refused to go down on their subs. It was obvious that however had taken Jim before had been one of those, and it made Sebastian a little sad that such a perfect, smart and pretty sub would have been obviously so mistreated. The former soldier suspected that Moriarty’s hurt ran deeper and he would have to work hard to make the man trust him even if he was able to claim his body then and there.

He moved from the brunette’s lips to his neck and to the pale body. He took a moment to kiss the darkened nipples and suck lightly on them, finding they were sensitive little nubs before licking his way down the stomach to the pelvis.

Then he faced the man’s erect cock and began to tease it with his tongue, blowing some air on the head before taking it inside of his mouth. He swallowed the flesh very slowly, making Moriarty fist the sheets and threaten to skin _him_ alive if he didn’t move on. Sebastian smiled at that and finally gave the man what he needed. The blond used one hand to give the other a little extra stimulation and then used the free one to move to the other’s almost concealed entrance.

Jim was so focused on the intense pleasure he was feeling he almost didn’t realize his partner’s action. When he did he felt a shudder of terror ran through his spine. It had been years since he had let anyone near that place, and now this man had managed to get there without any of his alerts going off.

Sebastian realized the young one sudden tension and stopped all motion at once moving upwards to look at him.

“Hush, Jim… it’s just me… I won’t touch you there if you can’t bear it…” He promised in a low voice, suspecting what had caused such a reaction and vowing to kill whoever had made the man so scared of intercourse.

Moriarty studied him for a second and just knew the man was honest. The sub wanted to tell him that it wasn’t what he thought, but no words seemed to come out of his mouth, he just shook his head.

“It’s okay, we’ll go as slowly as you need” Sebastian said nuzzling the man’s neck once more, proud of the mark he had already left there and knowing he would put other before they slept.

Then he moved back to the barely diminished erection that went full-mast once he had it on his mouth.

Moriarty breathed hard, his mind going to that sweet space only a good dom could produce on a sub… and he came a couple of minutes later yelling Sebastian’s name.

The fog dissipated slowly and he realized he was being hugged by a strong pair of arms and a hard on pressed against his leg. He turned around to kiss the man and let his hand go to the man’s prick.

“Jim…” Moran moaned and let himself be taken care of by the sub.

The brunette had never met a dominant who wouldn’t try to order him around, to make him do things, he had never had so much freedom in bed and he loved it.

He moved to the man’s neck and bit him, replicating the blond’s earlier movement before moving down on the strong, well built body. Seb had several scars from battles and his tongue and fingers got acquainted with them before his mouth closed over the other’s manhood.

The green eyed one put a hand on his nape, but didn’t try to force him to take him deeper. It was just there, a way to tell his dominant was there with him, taking him.

Moran didn’t last long on his mouth, and moaned his name when he orgasmed. Jim broke another of his rules that night and swallowed the man’s seed.

Eventually, the blond dragged him up, to kiss and hug him. Moriarty closed his eyes extenuated and the dom smiled to himself. He had got his kitty, not he had to make sure he stayed.

From that day on, Sebastian became Jim’s crime solving partner and always found a way to stay a couple of days each time he visited the brunette at his house. Three months later he was living with the sub. An unorthodox agreement since most doms were the ones who had to provide shelter, but it worked for them and they didn’t care what others thought anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here it is, the reason I began this story in the first place... this is the most PWP thing I've written so far... I think  
> Going to an special slasher hell after this...
> 
> There will be some minor changes in the future, but nothing major, I think. Hope you enjoy.

Jim looked at the little thing he had bought so many years before and hidden at the bottom of a drawer. He had acquired it on impulse, ignoring the knowing look on the woman at the store and by the time he had come back to his home he had talked himself out of ever wearing it for more than a few seconds right then and there. He had an image to uphold, after all, and in his line of work he never knew when anyone would call requesting his immediate help and no one could tell what could happen once the game was on. He could never be caught wearing something like… _that_.

 

Not that anyone would be able to tell at first glance, well maybe Sherlock Holmes could if he cared to show himself anywhere close to him. Jim had spent the last few years of his life just trying to prove that such a dangerous snake existed this day and age in the middle of London. The man was the only one in the world, who was as observant and intelligent as him, but had chosen to walk the wrong side of the law, not that he was too keen on respecting it. After all, he had been fined a couple of times and even arrested for going uninvited into crime scenes, but it was so unnerving seeing all of those officers moving around without the least idea of what to look at and coming with the most ridiculous ideas and hypothesis. Still, most of his work came from private clients who would contact him to be cleared from wrongful accusations or those who were utterly at lost and wanted the best to look at their little troubles, since the Yard wasn’t too comfortable consulting with him on a daily basis much less paying him for the hassle. Moriarty even suspect that most of the animosity towards him came from Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade positive dislike. But even he would put his bother to deal with Moriarty aside when the public was in –what he considered- truly danger, as the fake suicides had proven most conclusively. Maybe he was petty but wasn’t a complete idiot after all. At least, in the case of that particular officer he knew that the man loathe for him didn’t came from his status being, as he was, a submissive himself.

 

Moriarty took the black satin cincher off its hiding place and caressed the soft surface with almost trembling fingers, it was just so lovely and it had made him feel so sexy wearing it just that time... And he was pretty sure it would still feel so great against his pale skin! The brunette bit his bottom lip and was trying to make up his mind if he dared to just try it on for a moment when his lover opened the door of his room without even knocking to announce that a client had called and wanted to see them when his green eyes felt on his shameful secret and stopped mid sentence.

Some days Moriarty was convinced that Moran had never in his life learnt modals, or he had just got too comfortable around him to simply forget them, but right at that moment he couldn’t think of anything to slate the man for his reprehensible behavior. He was in shock at being found by his lover. A dom who had been at the military and even if he was most understanding than most he didn’t really see the man understanding his… guilty pleasure.

Jim closed his eyes for a second, not wanting to see Sebastian disgusted face. How things had changed from the time he had thought that he could simply scare the man away from his life! He, who had pleaded to himself never fell prey of his instincts or settle with a dom again felt his heart beating like mad at the idea that the former army sniper would be disappointed or even worst leave him over the little thing he had tried so hard to conceal and ignore for the longest time.

 

And because of his slight distraction he was surprised by his tiger hunter taking him by the waist and pulling him almost violently to his strong body and kissing him passionately. _He should have known better than to think his lover would do anything like all the other doms in his past_ , Moriarty thought to himself a little self deprecating.

“ _Have I spoilt your surprise for me again, kitty?_ ” The blond asked in a husky voice, softly nuzzling the side of the tall man’s neck. Since they had met the submissive detective had been handful to say the least and he was prone to having surprising mood swings that ranged from the sweetest behavior to the most wild and unabashed, so he tried to be patient and careful with the man. It was obvious he had been terribly hurt in the past and even now refused to completely trust the dominant he lived with. But Sebastian had all the time in the world to prove him that he wasn’t like anyone else he had met, and had already achieved what others had deemed unattainable: he had been able to mark his beautiful pale neck without being threatened to suffer physical damage and share his work, the most important thing in the detective’s life. Moriarty had even let himself be taken by him.

 

Jim focused on the former sniper, analyzing every little thing he could see. _The man was truthfully excited at the idea of him using the cincher_!

Eventually the brunette shook his head.

“I didn’t intend for _anyone _to find about it…” He confessed before trying to turn around to hide it once more. They had a client to go to see, after all.__

Sebastian took the cincher from his hands before he could put it away and examined it with utmost care. By now, the brown eyed one was used to the former’s soldier ways and he wasn’t as bothered as he would have at being stopped from doing what he intended to in such an obnoxious way.

“Why don’t you try it on, Jim?” Moran asked, desire patent on his voice. It was obvious that his sub was dying to do just that and truth be told he wanted to see the man in it, the black satin would certainly fit his lover beautifully.

“We have work to do, Sebastian” Moriarty answered in a serious, final tone. This wasn't a matter open to discussion, never had been.

“I’m pretty sure the retired colonel Ross can wait a couple of hours…” He suggested giving a soft kiss to the lanky man but returned the little thing to his lover, knowing the man had to be the one to make the choice and turning around to leave him alone. Sometimes, the sub just needed some time alone before making up his mind, one way or another.

 

“Wait…” the brunette called at last, _thinking why the hell not?_ “would you help me to put it on?” his voice sounded a bit pleading even to his own ears and he hated it. But the blond didn’t comment on it, just smiled and kissed his lover passionately taking the cincher from his hands once more.

“You should take off your shirt first, Jim” He suggested while he untied the black lace that kept the little thing together at the front.

Moriarty took of his shirt feigning a calm he didn’t really felt. He had never shared this little dirty secret with anyone and now he was exposing himself to the man who had already crushed most of his walls. He could almost see the blond convincing him to change his status sooner than later… which actually wasn’t a bad idea considering some of the glances and proposals he had seen other subs sending to his dom. Jim had even heard a couple of men and women propose up front that he left the terrible one “he had been saddled with” and settled down with a peaceful, well trained submissive as themselves, who would “obey his every command and serve him on hands and knees”. Every time anyone even suggested taking his dom away something seemed to snap in Jim and he proceed to verbally rip apart the trespasser, trying to prove Sebastian that he really wouldn’t gain anything by going with the other person.

When they came home the blond would kiss him, mark his neck and take him to bed to reaffirm their bond in the most physical way. Somehow it calmed him, but that was just the way he had been upraised to be.

 

 

Once he was half naked, Sebastian placed the waist cincher around his torso and began to adjust it.

“Tell me if it gets too tight” He warned with a raspy voice.

Jim just nodded and focused on breathing through his nose. This was an incredibly erotic experience and he was getting dressed not the other way around! A sudden erection began to press against his tailored trousers nonetheless.

Once Sebastian had completely done the lace up the blond kissed him passionately and guided him to the big mirror closer to them.

“Look at you, Jim… you are so incredibly sexy like this… in your expensive trousers and this beautiful cincher making your perky little nipples stand up, all the more tempting…”

The green eyed voice at his ear made Moriarty moan loudly. Moran’s body at his back was hot and he could tell the man was as hard as him. Suddenly the blond pinched the little nubs and the brunette almost lost it.

“Seb… don’t” The tall man said half begging, half commanding.

“Would you let me take you while you are wearing it, kitty?” He asked biting the man’s earlobe playfully.

Those words and the sensual assault was too much for the brown eyed one who came on his pants. Jim would have felt furious and terribly humiliated if the blond hadn’t whispered just how hot and beautiful he seemed right at that moment.

Moran helped him out of his soiled clothes, cleaning the evidence of his release with his tongue which did wonders to apease his sudden rage. The fact that the blond would do it when most doms he had ever known refused to do it always amazed Jim. Now, Moriarty could see himself completely naked on the mirror but for the black cincher. He could see his dilated pupils, the way his chest moved with each breathe he took and the blond head of his lover, _his dom_ , working on his rapidly filling again, hard on. Even if he was hardly a teenager anymore, Sebastian was making him want another round…

The brunette moaned and let his hands close around the other’s strong shoulders.

“Seb…” He whispered, words lost to him for a moment.

Moran stopped his ministrations and watched at his beautiful kitty, his perfect submissive. He stood up and pulled the man to his body, kissing him and moving them to the bed while he lost all of his clothes at a quick pace.

“Please, Jim, let me make love to you” Sebastian asked softly. Even if they had finally had the talk, and he learnt that his lover actually needed to feel his dominant inside of his body he had also learnt of his resentment over that fact, the way he was brought up to feel like he had less of an experience, he was less of a submissive if he didn’t had it, and the blond had promised he would ever make sure he got Moriarty’s permission before even trying to take him.

 

The other one just nodded and opened his legs to allow the blond between them. Sebastian retrieved the lube from its usual place and coated a finger before moving to stretch the man’s entrance. He kissed Jim and bit on his neck, marking the soft tissue before moving down, to the pointing nipples to suck and play with them.

Once his lover could take three fingers comfortably he turned them over, making Jim look at him confused for a second.

“I want to see _you_ taking me, beautiful…” He explained “And I’ll get to enjoy you on this beautiful cincher,” he added caressing the soft material “while you ride me at your own pace”

The brown eyed one smiled nervous, he had never been on this position before. It had been another of those things no one had ever taught him but certainly spoke against... a sub should never had any position over his dominant.

 He knew the mechanics of it, of course, he had read all about it… but had never experienced it. _What if he was really horrible at it? What if he couldn’t enjoy it?_

Sebastian, smiled confidently and with one hand he lead the man’s fingers to his erection

“Just do it very slowly, Jim, here” he instructed “feel me… I’m so hard for you… guide me inside your body”

The brunette slowly sat up, straddling the blonde. With utmost care he began to do as his lover had instructed and as he had read. It was a little hard on him at first, but slowly he was able to take all of his lover’s manhood. He loved how empowering this seemingly innocent position was. Now he understood why those uptight men and women in his past never wanted for him or any other submissive to experience it.

He began to move slowly, going up and down, riding Sebastian with enthusiasm. The man caressed his body telling him just how beautiful he looked like that, all naked but for the little cincher, and encouraged him to go faster, to take him deeper…

And then, when his lover was about to come, Jim took himself on hand, giving a little show to his dom. That was certainly something most subs had to do for themselves, but tonight, he was doing it for Moran not because he wouldn’t take care of his need but because he wanted to offer his pleasure to the blond. They came almost at the same time. And the brunette let himself fall on the other’s waiting arms, moving to bit down on the dom's neck making sure everyone would be able to tell he was taken. That was another thing "a good sub" would never do, but he didn't care. No one was going to experience how wonderful Sebastian was in the bed but for him.

 _He would have to clean his cincher later_ , the brunette thought before closing his eyes, because he had tainted it with his seed, but for now he was happy just enjoying its tight presence around his torso and sharing Sebastian’s body heat.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wanted to share: this whole story began because I wanted to write Jim on a cincher, and this first chapter was going to be a little flashback on how Jim and Sebatian met... once again I can be trusted to follow my own plans!
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and more than appreciated.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to A.C. Doyle and BBC, the story however is mine.


End file.
